


100 Meter Heartbeat

by puffxn



Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, Learning How to Accept Love, Mutual Pining, Mutual Pining eventually, Other, Romance, Self-Insert, Slow Burn, Swimming, fear of making friends, fear of water, getting over your fears, teen drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffxn/pseuds/puffxn
Summary: "we aren't little kids anymore. Things aren't the way they used to be"Kacie Kobayashi quit swimming a year ago, she actually quit going into anything that was bigger than her bathtub and filled with water but then she moved back to Japan with her Aunt, going to a new school, having the fear of making friends and now living next to the ocean with her deathly fear of water. Things are about to get interesting for the teenager, especially when she sees some familiar faces right in her own neighborhood.
Relationships: Matsuoka Gou/Mikoshiba Momotarou, self insert/rin matsouka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to my wonderful friends on tumblr and discord for helping me out!!!

_The maroon haired boy swung from each bar to the next, grunts leaving his mouth as he lept and skipped two bars. A little brunette girl sat on the bark and watched him, “Matsuoka-senpai!!! You’re so cool!” She gushed. Rin did a chuckle and landed on the wood floor of the playground tower._

_“See!! Easy!” He laughed, his chest was puffed up with pride. The girl got up quickly and wiped off her pink dress, she quickly climbed up the ladders. She stood beside him, a determined look in her blue eyes._

_“Kacie!! It’s time to go home!!”_

_Kacie made a wounded noise and looked at rin, her aunt came over and gasped. “You two look so cute!!” Both of the children cheeks dusted with pink,_

_“No aun-auntie!! We are not!” All her aunt did was laugh, she pulled out her phone and went “pose for the camera?” Kacie quickly sent out a peace sign and smiled all wide, despite her missing tooth. Rin looked at her and quickly followed, a hand behind her head, making bunny ears with his fingers._

_Cha-chink. **Flash** _

_“There we go, now come on sweetie, let’s get you back to your moms.” Her aunt looked at rin and goes “do you need someone to walk you home?” Rin shook his head, frowning as Kacie leapt into the older woman’s arms._ _“No I just run home, miss. kobayashi!” He bowed and climbed off, as Kacie and her aunt walked off. Kacie perked up and waved her hand as fast as she could, “see you tomorrow senpai!!!”_

***

I sighed as the memory faded away, my thumb crumpling the corner of the picture from how hard I was holding it,I put the picture back in the box and pushed it back into the closet corner. I stood up and shook my head as coat sleeves brushed over my face. I just moved in with my Aunt, Akiko Kobayashi, as she recently went to court and got custody of me from my parents, A long story that I rather not get into. It was only a few more weeks until school started, I could go out and get some snacks? Maybe make some new friends?

I pressed my back against the closet door and sunk down, drawing my knees to my chest. For context, my Aunt lives in Iwatobi, the town I was born in and grew up in. I had amazing friends when I suddenly left all those years ago, now I'm scared to make friends. I lived in America for the past 2 to 3 years with my mom , step dad and step-siblings.

I left out of the blue, not a word to my friends, who could blame me? It happened in the middle of the night. Yet I blame myself. I haven’t made the effort to make friends since, i was too afraid we’d move again and I wouldn't be able to say goodbye. I ran my hands through my hair and stood up, I walked into the kitchen, the house was empty.

My Auntie out working as her job being a lawyer, she had some case with a couple divorcing, apparently the woman wasn’t all there upstairs. As i pulled open the fridge i spotted there was no eggs or milk, i gnawed on my bottom lip, deciding whether or not to go out and get the items myself.

It came down to a yes, as I needed snacks for myself as well. Sighing as i slipped on my shoes and grabbed the money on the counter that auntie Akiko left behind, grabbing the extra key on the coat hook before i left the house, locking the door.

I squeezed my eyes shut as the wind hit my face, I pulled my earbuds out of my pocket and connected it to my phone. Listening to the first song that played as i looked across the street, some kids outside playing with one of their parents watching them but a few houses down i noticed an older woman in her 40s picking up vegetables and fruit from her garden, i squinted. The house looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I crossed the street, speed walking to get out of the way of a car. A kid holding a ball, standing in his yard, stared at me. I awkwardly waved at them before i walked away, as i was approaching the familiar house a girl in her teens walked out, vibrant red hair and matching eyes. Something in the back of my head twitches, a faint memory started to come but i shook my head. I kept my head down as I walked past the house, hands in my pockets. 

I hummed the song, nodding to myself as I walked down to the old convenience store. As I was walking past the beach, my body stiffened at the sight of it. My hands curled into fists in my pockets, digging crescents into my palm. I felt sweat drip down my neck, 

I just took deep breaths and quickened my pace, once it was out of sight I relaxed. I looked up ahead and saw the store and jogged to the door, a man holding it open. I thanked him and walked in, I took out my ear buds and draped the wire over my shoulders.

I grabbed a basket and went for the dairy aisle, grabbing a milk jug and putting it into the basket i heard a “you can’t _always_ eat mackerel!!” i walked to the end of the aisle and peaked into the next one, seeing two teens standing there. A raven head looking at two mackerel fishes, as if deciding between the two and a taller brunette fretting over him. 

I gave a short snicker and moved along, I paused, I could ask if they went to Iwatobi? I could have some friends before first year started? No wait, that's probably weird. I tucked some loose hairs behind my ear and quickly kept walking, looking around for the eggs.

After 30 minutes I got everything i needed; eggs, milk, chips, cold tea, candy. Ya know, the essentials.

After spending 5.021 YEN i left the store, i put my earbuds back into my ear. Jamming out to the songs, children were now playing in the water at the beach. Their parents are either on the sand or in the water with them.

I had the same reaction as the first time I passed by it, a year ago I almost died by the oceans hands. I vowed never to swim nor even STEP into lakes, pools, oceans, anything bigger than my bathtub i would not step into. Even if it broke my heart.

I just sped walk away, gripping the plastic bag tightly. I rushed back to the house, my cheeks heating up and tears filling in my eyes by the time i stepped back onto my porch. I was looking down at my feet when I saw two tiny wet spots, darkening the floor. 

I reached a hand to my face and felt tears falling, _when had I started to cry?_ I just shook my head quickly, unlocking the door and slamming it shut once i was inside. Ripping out my earbuds I heaved for air, I wheezed. I just wiped away my tears, I tossed the bag onto the kitchen counter and leaned my weight against it, a choked cry came out.

I hated when i acted like this, when i cried, i felt weak and used. I gripped the counter to the point my fingers turned white, i just took a deep breath and wiped away my tears. I tightened my lips and forced the sobs back down to my chest, bottling it all up. 

I just hastily put away the milk and eggs and tea, i basically threw the bag of chips and candy into the pantry before speeding off to my room. I surpassed the hiccups and opened my door, my window was open, curtains tied to the side. Revealing the nice blue sky, fairly clear of clouds and the sun shining in my room. 

I took deep breaths again, closing my eyes.

_1... 2... 3... 4..._

I held my breath.

_1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7..._

I slowly exhaled through my mouth.

_1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8..._

A minute or so passed by of me taking deep breaths, I finally opened my eyes. My eyes landing on the open window, fresh air blowing through my room, I hummed and walked to my window as I dragged my box seat from the corner of my room and set it in front of the window, sitting on it i looked up at the sky.

I thought about the last time I was in Iwatobi, it was only a week or two after school ended for summer break, i was hanging out with my friends. Makoto had just got a new gaming console, we were so excited for it. I mean, Haru didn't show how excited he was but i could tell. Nagisa and I were basically bouncing on our toes as he plugged it in. We played for hours. 

_"Tachibana-kun!! you got a new console!!" I pointed at the black ps3 on his table where his tv sat, Nagisa gasped loudly and went "Mako-chan! why didn't you tell us!?" Nagisa zoomed to sit by me, all Makoto did was laugh and go "I wanted to surprise you two since you both wanted to play on the ps3 when it came out!"_

A chuckle left my lips, I remembered we begged and _begged_ his parents if we could stay for a bit longer to watch a movie, we watched Bugs Life. After that, I walked home after giving everyone a hug. When I got home, it was empty, of course, my mom and dad were out. I just went up to my room and slept in my bed, surrounded by my plushes without realizing what was gonna come.

I had to blink away my tears, I gently shook my head and folded my arms over the window sill, placing my chin on my forearms. Looking up at the sky, watching the birds fly so high. I tilted my head as I watched them soar, a small smile coming across my face.

_Maybe this new start will be good for me_


	2. note

yes hi, im alive AND I AM WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!! 

life is hitting everyone harder and harder. 

i'm not even in the free! fandom/watch the show that much anymore!! So i am so behind but i dont even know where to watch it free. plus i never expect such amazing response to my writing!! Hell, this story didnt even have a proper storyline at first. The only fandoms i'm in is Votlron (even then its LIGHTLY), BNHA, Haikyuu and thats about it. 

Would you guys be interested in reading stories about my self insert in these shows? maybe not a full story but, little one-shots i guess. I do have ideas that i've been wanting to share publicly but never wanted to do a full story on! How would you guys feel about it..? please respond in the commnents, i need some feedback! <3 <3 <3 <3 thank you guys for the kind love!

added note: i started a book called Ethereal which is snippets of my self insert in different shows and stuff!! first chapter was posted :) <3 <3 stay safe everyone

~  
Puffxn


End file.
